Dark Side
by Leila Zen
Summary: Dark Link berhasil mengalahkan Link di Water Temple. Namun ternyata, setelah mengalahkan Link, dia juga mengobati lukanya juga? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh 'Sisi Gelapnya' Link itu? SHOUNEN-AI/BL! Dark Link x Link! GAJE AND TYPO EVERYWHERE! DLDR! Based from LoZ Ocarina of Time. RnR please? :3


Perlahan, Link membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring. Samar-samar, Ia melihat langit malam bertaburkan jutaan bintang. Ia lalu mendengar suara retakan kayu yang terbakar. Perban membalut tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit saat Ia menggerakkannya.

Tangannya patah? Mungkin hanya terkilir.

Dan... Dimana ini?

Link menoleh ke kanan. Ia melihat sebuah perairan yang besar.

Ini.. di tepi danau Lake Hylia?

Oh, iya! Water Medallion!

Ia datang ke Lake Hylia untuk pergi ke Water Temple, dan mengambil Water Medallion!

Ia ingat beberapa saat lalu, Ia pingsan saat melawan salah satu makhluk kegelapan yang mirip dengan dirinya saat berada di satu ruangan di Water Temple.

Sang Pahlawan Hyrule itu ingat dirinya tumbang dihadapan musuhnya. Musuhnya yang dikenal sebagai 'sisi gelap dirinya' itu cukup kuat. Ia sangat lihai menghindari setiap serangan yang Ia lontarkan. Tidak hanya itu, 'Sisi Gelap dirinya' itu membuat Link terluka cukup parah.

Tangan kanan terkilir, dan di perutnya terdapat luka tusuk. Menyakitkan tentunya, tapi tidak se-menyakitkan jika dirinya gagal mendapatkan Water Medallion.

Argh! Semua gara-gara si Dark Link! Musuhnya yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. Link gagal mendapat Water Medallion. Lalu kalau begini, selanjutnya apa? Menunggu lukanya sampai pulih, dan kembali ke Water Temple mungkin.

Link menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang mirip seperti dirinya sedang terduduk di dekat api unggun.

Tunggu..!

Lelaki ini kan...!

Dark Link!

Musuh yang menyerupai dirinya!

Kenapa dia ada disini?!

"K-Kau..!"

Dark Link mendongak, lalu senyuman terkembang diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jagoan. Merasa baikan?"

Oh, ayolah. Jangan katakan kalau Dark Link adalah orang yang mengobati luka di tubuhnya ini. Bukankah dia orang yang melukai dirinya?

Sudah di lukai, di obati lagi?

Apa si Dark Link itu kurang kerjaan, atau semacamnya?

"Ada dua hal yang salah dalam ucapanmu, makhluk peniru. Satu, aku tau sekarang masih malam. Kedua, bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku baik-baik saja sementara Aku berbaring tak berdaya begini? Kau punya mata kan?"

"Hei. Itu bukan ucapan yang pantas kau berikan kepada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu tau."

"Menyelamatkanku?! Kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini! Kalau kau memang ada di pihakku, harusnya kau tidak melawanku saat di Water Temple!"

"Santai, sayang. Jangan marah begitu. Sebagai permintaan maafku sudah membuatmu babak belur, Aku punya ini. Terimalah."

Link segera menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Dark.

Ini..!

Water Medallion!

Jadi, saat dirinya pingsan setelah melawannya, Dark Link mendapatkan Water Medallion itu dengan cara yang tidak bisa Ia bayangkan? Sulit dipercaya.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku juga tidak mau melawanmu.. Setelah aku mengetahui kalau kita saling terhubung satu sama lain."

"Terhubung..? Apa maksudmu?.."

"..Tadi, waktu Aku menusukkan pedangku ke perutmu, Aku juga bisa merasakan sakit yang kau alami saat tertusuk pedangku."

"..Apa..? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi..?"

Dark Link mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin.. Karena Aku diciptakan dari sisi gelapmu? Yang jelas, nyawa kita terikat satu sama lain. Jika kau terluka, aku juga akan terluka. Jika kau mati, maka aku juga akan mati."

Oh, begitu rupanya. Jadi, karena itulah dia menyelamatkan Link.

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang, Aku akan selalu mendampingimu sampai kau mendapatkan keenam Medallion, dan hidup bahagia dengan pacarmu. Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak terluka."

Pacar? Mungkin yang Ia maksud adalah Putri Zelda.

"Kau? Ikut berpetualang denganku? Kenapa kau sebegitunya peduli padaku? Padahal kalau Aku mati pun, kau tidak masalah kan?"

"Apanya yang tidak masalah?! Aku sudah bilang, kalau Kau mati, Aku juga akan mati! Dan Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku di dunia ini! Karena itu, Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!"

Link terdiam, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Terpaksa Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang berat. Yah.. Hitung-hitung buat balas budi pada musuhnya yang sudah mengobati lukanya. Meskipun dia juga yang membuat dirinya terluka.

"Baiklah. Mulai besok, kau akan ikut berpetualang denganku."

"Tidak hanya itu, Aku juga akan membantumu melawan setiap makhluk yang menghalangimu."

"Baik. Tapi kalau Aku mencium bau pengkhianatan, kubunuh kau."

"Yah, berarti kau juga akan terbunuh. Hoaaamm.. Oke. Pembicaraan selesai. Kita harus siap-siap untuk petualangan besok, dan Aku ngantuk. Waktunya tidur!"

Link tersentak begitu Dark langsung berbaring disampingnya. Kini kedua pemuda itu sedang berhadap-hadapan. Wajah Link mulai terasa panas begitu jaraknya sedekat ini dengan Dark.

Tiba-tiba Dark melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda yang dihadapannya, sambil langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Ah!.. Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Makhluk gelap itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Link. Ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan, tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung Link.

Semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi Link. Ia merasa nyaman dengan dekapan Dark Link yang hangat, namun disisi lain, Ia merasa malu kalau dipeluk oleh seseorang, apalagi yang gendernya tidak berlawanan.

"L-Lepas..!"

"Sudah diam. Aku tau anak manja sepertimu tidak akan kuat tidur di tempat yang banyak angin dingin seperti disini."

"A-Anak manja..?!"

"Yaah lagian.. Aku juga tidak akan bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu."

"Huh! Kau sendiri manja begitu!"

"Hehehe.."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku tidur sambil dipeluk oleh musuh seperti ini." Link terus menggerutu dalam dekapan Dark Link.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Yang Mulia Zelda jika Ia melihatku seperti ini? Jatuh sudah harga diriku sebagai Hero of Hyrule! Lagipula, kenapa nyawaku harus terikat dengan penjahat sepertimu sih?Tidak ada penjahat yang lebih keren kah?" Link memejamkan matanya, namun masih tidak berhenti menggerutu.

"Aku tau kau penjahat yang licik. Jujur saja, Aku khawatir kalau ada kesempatan, kau akan menyerangku. Kalau saja aku tau kalau aku terikat denganmu, Aku pasti sudah menusuk perutku sendiri tanpa harus bersusah payah bertarung dengan—.."

Ucapan Link terpotong begitu sesuatu yang lembut membungkam bibirnya. Matanya langsung membulat begitu mendapati bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda gelap yang sedang memeluknya.

"M-Mmmpph..!"

Link berusaha berontak dengan mendorong bahu Dark, namun karena kelembutan dan kehangatan yang Ia dapat dari Dark, membuat Link kehilangan tenaganya. Tangannya melemas. Ia hanya membiarkan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya menghisap dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Apa ini..?

Apa artinya semua ini..?

Apa Dark Link, seorang sisi gelap dirinya sedang menyampaikan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya?..

Link tau pasti perasaan yang disampaikan oleh sisi gelapnya itu.

Dan apa Ia menerimanya? Aku juga tak tau.

Rona merah kini mewarnai sampai ke telinga sang Pahlawan Hyrule. Jantungnya berdetak cepat didalam dada. Mengetahui pemuda mungil di dalam dekapannya mulai kehabisan nafas, Dark Link melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu, Ia menatap ke arah Link yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Iris sapphirenya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari iris ruby lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Link melemparkan tatapan marah pada Dark.

"A-A... APA YANG—"

"Sshh.." ucapan Link kembali terpotong begitu telunjuk Dark mendarat dibibir merah mudanya.

"Dari tadi ngomong terus. Berisik tau. Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Link membatu karena perlakuan sisi gelapnya itu. Ingin rasanya Ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Memastikan apakah yang barusan itu hanya mimpi atau bukan. Wajahnya masih memerah, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

'Kenapa Aku jadi begini?'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU GILA?! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?! KEPARAT KAU!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Argh! Kalau saja dirinya sedang tidak dipeluk, ingin sekali Link mengambil pedangnya, dan menebas habis sisi gelapnya yang menyebalkan ini!

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! ERGH! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TAU...!"

"Oh, benarkah? Hahahaha! Sayang sekali. Sepertinya pacarmu kalah cepat dariku. Tapi.. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa tadi kau tidak melawan?"

"Ah.. Umm.. I-Itu..! Itu..!" Link mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak berani menatap Dark Link.

"Kena kau. Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku? Jagoan Hyrule?"

Link terdiam untuk sesaat. Sampai akhirnya, Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Dark Link.

"T-Terserah!.."

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaaahh!

Uwaaahh! Lancangnya Aku! Nulis fic homo sebagai fic pertama aku di fandom LoZ! Mana Gaje lagi! DX

Habis Aku ga tahan ingin membuat fic tentang Dark Link x Link.. OTP favoritku itu.. XD Buat yang ga suka homo, kita damai yes? Jangan baca fic ini kalau kalian ga suka homo!

Oke, itu aja. Buat yang udah baca, makasih banyak. Itu juga kalau ada yang mau baca. Setahu aku fandom LoZ Indonesia itu sepi. Tapi ga tau juga sih.

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak.

Yoroshiku. ;3

Dadaaaahh :D

.

.

 **-Review Please :3-**


End file.
